Feel This Moment
by lonerlotti
Summary: Jacob/Bella. In a world where imprints have the ability to break the bond with the wolf they share it with. Would you want to? The story of an Alpha and how he finds his way with the one he was meant for, and who was meant for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters or anything in my story that may have come from the books or movies.

**Author's Note**: I have tried writing in the past only to have stuff come up…life right? Anyways, I have finished this story and am going to be posting a chapter a week to see how that works out for me. Hopefully you enjoy this story. Thank you.

CHAPTER ONE

**Jacob POV**

I ran out from the protective covering of the forest, pulling my jeans up and zipping them as I went. Turning into a massive wolf had its perks, but constantly having to replace clothes that have torn to shreds was not one of them. In fact, if he thought about it, the pack's 'clothing budget' which actually wasn't very extensive, jeans and sneakers for the most part, almost put their food budget to shame. Almost.

The thought of food made his stomach growl and he picked up his pace to Sam's house. Taking in the front of the house, he noticed Charlie's police cruiser. He knew though that most or all of pack had to be there, considering they all used the more 'natural' way of transportation it was difficult to tell. Currently, the smell of food overrode his senses and in all honesty, he didn't care who was there.

Walking through the door, he waved his greeting to his pack members and smiled at Emily, who made a point to hug him and hand him a plate of food. Going over to an ice chest full of cold drinks he picked up a beer and plopped down on the couch with Embry and Quil. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Charlie gave him a look, then shrugged and continue to talk to his dad.

It hadn't been that long ago when Charlie had 'gotten into' the pack about drinking. Jacob laughed as he remembered the memory.

-Flashback in Third Person POV-

"Uh oh, Charlie is pulling up outside," Embry stated as he began to pick up all the empty beer cans lying around.

The rest of the pack just stood around waiting for Charlie to walk through the door. At once Charlie took in the scene before him. At least four of the guys had drinks in their hands, one of them had a bottle of Jack he was finishing, and there were enough empty cans in the room to have gotten an entire army drunk.

"Char-"

Putting his hand up to discontinue whatever it was his best friends son was going to say he looked at Jake, then at his beer can. "You too…"

Jacob almost had the decency to look embarrassed as he threw the almost empty can into an almost full bag of empty cans.

Sam took that moment to get up from his seat on the couch next to Emily and speak to Charlie. "I've explained to you about the pack and how it works Charlie…because of the wolf metabolism we can't get drunk. If it makes you feel better than the pack will try to contain their drinking just to around our houses."

Paul chose this moment to slam his nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter catching the attention of everyone in the house. Putting down the bottle, he sauntered over to Charlie, looked him right in the eye and said two words, "Drinking contest."

"What are you talking about," Charlie said.

"You and me. I'll prove to you that we can't get drunk. If you win then no more drinking." Paul chose at this moment to raise his voice. "If Charlie can drink more than me the entire pack has to stop drinking."

Charlie glared at Paul, who at this moment was downing the rest of the bottle he had been carrying around.

"Fine, but if you win then the pack can only drink at pack functions! As far as any other authorities around this area are concerning, I know nothing of this. Deal?"

"Deal."

Paul chose that moment to set up an area of the table where they could sit and drink. He took a new bottle out of the cooler. Looking at the bottle Charlie noticed that it was unmarked. Not an ounce of a label on that thing.

"What is that," he asked as he opened up the bottle. Taking a big whiff he pushed the bottle as far away from him as he could. "That is really strong. What is it."

Paul looked too proud for his own good.

"Moonshine."

Taking a couple of disposable paper cups he poured about a shot for himself and Charlie.

"Bottoms up."

After about ten shots Charlie was done for. Paul had waited until dark then put Charlie in his cruiser and drove him home, making sure to leave a note for him.

_You lose. - Paul_

-End FlashBack-

**Jacob POV**

Finishing my plate I took a spot over next to Billy and Charlie where they were talking about going fishing next week. Rolling my eyes I listened in to their conversation for the next ten minutes while munching on a cupcake I had nabbed off of the table.

My ears perked up as they started talking about Bella, Charlie's daughter, and the fact that she would be coming to live with him starting sometime next week.

"You don't want to take her fishing," I found myself asking.

Both of the men were laughing as Billy reached up from his wheelchair to give me pat on the back. All I could hear were little bits of what they were saying. "Clumsy Bella fishing..." "Girls fishing…" "Better start thinking of better first date ideas…"

Rolling my eyes, I fought the urge to 'bop' my dad or Charlie on the head. Of course I knew about women and what to do with them. Since a couple months ago, when I went furry, it's been easy learning what I needed to. It was the same with all the guys from the pack. Sam, at 23, was the oldest member and he looked like he could be 30. Seth was the youngest at 19 and he's mistaken all the time for a guy in his mid-20's.

I was no exception. I had phased for the first time months ago and along with that came certain perks. One of those perks had been the awesome physique. Not only that but the perks that you couldn't see right away, such as stamina, smell, strength, and everything else that came with 'going wolf'.

After members of the pack had phased, it became routine to go to local bars. The only one of them who ever got carded was Seth, and he was usually really good about talking his way in. The pack members that hadn't imprinted, including him, would usually wander about looking for a girl to take home that night. Always a girl who wasn't looking for commitment. Just in case. Jacob sighed, fucking imprint. Wait…what was it they were saying…

"That's not what I meant!" I almost shouted. "What I was trying to say was you're going to leave her alone her first week here?"

Holding his beer in one hand, Charlie pointed at Jacob. "Ah, that's where you come in. After talking to your dad, he suggested she might want some along time. A couple of days to get settled in. So while me and your dad are out fishing…maybe you can go and check in on her?"

"Yeah sure…whatever."

-A couple days later-

I was leaning against a tree in the forest near my house. If I listened hard enough I could hear Billy laughing at something that had come on the television. Shaking my head, I smiled as I continued to listen to Billy flip through channels on the tv. Suddenly two massive wolfs came barreling out of the forest at full speed.

The chocolate brown wolf ran at full speed towards me, only narrowly missing hitting me by veering left. The other wolf, a grey beast with black spots on his back, went to the right around me. The chocolate brown wolf looked like it was doing some sort of dance. As quickly as the wolf came running out of the forest he phased into a very pleased looking Quil.

"I won!"

Embry glared over at his friend who had no qualms about holding back on the gloating. Reaching over, he grabbed his shorts that I had been holding for him. Taking them from me, he gave me 'thanks'. Pulling them on he gave Quil one last look before he looked back at me.

"It's almost time."

"I know."

"Sooo…"

Grunting I threw the other pair of shorts in my hand at Quil and started walking over to LaPush beach. Not only did I get the pleasure of finding out that I was a wolf, but also that I was rightful alpha of the pack. Since the months that I had phased Sam had been testing me, putting me through what I needs to know to become Alpha...all because of my bloodline. Of course, Sam would stay on as Beta but his course as Alpha had been run, and now it was up to me to lead the pack with all the wisdom that Sam had.

Today was the day.

Sam was going to officially announce to the pack and to the council that he was stepping down as Alpha.

Of course, the pack had all known that this day was coming. It was destined for me to be their Alpha, at least that's what had been shoved in my head from the moment I found out I became a big, hairy wolf. Sam had done a decent job, even though everything he had to go through with Leah and Emily.

Walking onto the beach, I found a large piece of driftwood and sat down on it. I noticed that most of pack was already there. The only one missing was Seth and I was sure that was only because he was coming with Sue, who was sure to be late while she finished cooking. The only people to be invited to this knew about the tribe, and the dual nature we possessed. That meant that the pack would be here and the council. Also any family who knew about the pack could tag along.

I waved off Embry and Quil, who had been sitting next to me, whenever Sam came over to sit down.

"Ready?"

"Shouldn't I be," I asked, tearing a piece of bark between my fingers.

"You were born for this," Sam leaned back slightly as he let the cool air lick his face. "There are no questions, from anyone, about whether or not you're able to take this on."

I ran a hand through my hair. Usually I used a tie to hold it into place but tonight, I decided to wear it down. At 6'5 I was one of the tallest guys in the pack, only surpassed by Paul who was 6'7. The rest of the guys were all over 6 foot. Despite my height, I felt about as big as a Chihuahua right now. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared, this wasn't something I was sure I could do. All of this pack stuff seemed to come so easy to Sam…why would anyone think it would be any easier for me?

Slapping a hand down on Sam's knee in a brotherly way, I went to stand up and headed over to where the council was standing. Taking my place next to Old Quil I listened as he began to speak.

"Now that dark has settled upon the beach, we may begin. Everyone here should know the legends of the cold ones and of the protectors. Our story begins..."

My mind drifted out as I listened to Old Quil tell a tale of vampires and the protectors…them. The pack. He spoke of how they protected humans. Looking over at Charlie, I saw that police chief looked absolutely fascinated. I chuckled to myself, it wasn't too many bonfires ago that Charlie first heard these stories. It was decided that for him to be on their side, and for them to have an inn with the police that they should tell him about their stories. Charlie took it all very well, even whenever I shifted in front of him. Of course, the whole supernatural thing took a while to sink in but after a while Charlie came around, even started going to pack functions again.

"Now that our Jacob has been a part of the pack for nearly six months now, it is time for him to take his rightful place as Alpha." There was a cheer from the rest of the pack at this point. "Would anyone like a word?"

Sam took this moment to speak. "Let's give a hand for our new Alpha!"

He plopped back down next to his mate, Emily, as he clapped along with everyone else for me.

This was going to be a good change for Sam. Not being the leader of the pack would give him more time to spend with Emily and he wouldn't have the added stress of pack duties. Then again, because this was meant for me, I would have a much easier time handling everything that came along with being Alpha. At least, that's what I had been told.

The bonfire lasted long into the early hours of the morning before everyone went home.

-The Next Morning-

**Third Person POV**

Jacob woke up to the knocking of two very excited looking teenage boys outside his window.

"Oh Alpha! Oh Alpha! Wake up and remove thy sleepiness from thy eyes!"

Grumbling to himself he lifted up a hand and proceeded to flip Quil off.

Quil pretended to look very insulted as Embry laughed his ass off.

Realizing that they weren't going anywhere, Jacob lifted up his head and managed to sit up on the edge of his bed. He pushed his hair out of his face and stood up, allowing the sheet that was covering his waist to fall. He heard a 'come on man, I don't need to see that!' and dismissed it. They saw each other naked all the time; embarrassment flew pretty quickly out of the window when you shared a mind with a bunch of other guys.

Opening up a drawer to his dresser he pulled out a shirt and pulled it on. Of course those would be clean; he used one maybe once a month.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Charlie and Billy had already headed out. Billy had left him a note on the kitchen table –

_Jacob,_

_Remember, you promised Charlie you would head over to his house to go check on Bella. You know where the food is, left grocery money in the 'jar'. See you Monday._

_-Dad_

Pouring himself a bowl of cereal he sat down at the kitchen table as Quil and Embry came barging through the front door.

"What's with the shirt," Embry asked.

As if it was an appropriate answer, Jacob pushed the note at him so he could read it.

"Oh…well, none of us have patrols today except Quil and that isn't until later. Do you want us to head over there with you?"

Jacob shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I was just going to drop by and make sure the kid was ok. Really no need to hang out longer than necessary."

Rolling his eyes, Quil decided to put his two cents in.

"First, she's not a kid. She's two years older than us…remember? Second, what if she's fun? Finally…if she's hot I call dibs!"

"Dibs?"

"You know. First come, first serve?"

"Right…"

Rolling his eyes at their conversation, Jacob finished up his breakfast and headed to his room. Digging out a couple more pairs of shirts from his dresser, he threw them at the guys.

Patting his abs, Quil made sure to complain about being clothed.

"Ah come on man…you're covering up the best part of me."

Piling into his car, an older Volkswagen _Rabbit_ he restored during the early summer months, he headed down to Forks where Charlie lived.

As they pulled up outside of the house, Jacob told the guys to go ahead and introduce themselves to Bella while he checked the perimeter of the house. After finding no unusual activity, he came back around to the front of the house to let the guys know everything looked good so they could leave.

A women's laugh reached his ears and he found himself stopping dead in his tracks.

_Fuck_.

No. No. No…maybe if he maybe a beeline for his car, he could floor it and get the hell out of there. Quil and Embry would find their way home.

While his mind was having this debate within himself, his feet were moving on their own accord.

_NO!_

It annoyed him, that his body would betray him like this. The other morning he remembered seeing a middle-aged woman trying to walk her dog. Probably a lab or retriever, but whatever it was definitely was in charge of the leash, not her. At the time, he had chuckled to himself. Now he was fighting his own battle with an overeager wolf on a leash…only it wasn't on a leash, it was him.

"You must be Jacob."

Damn…he found himself staring at her. With long gorgeous brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, there was no mistaking this gorgeous woman as a 'kid'. She was petite. He would guess about 5'4, give or take an inch. Normally, pale skin wasn't a turn on for him but hers reminded him of the moon full at night. At once, a bond had formed. _He saw Bella sitting with him a café. He saw her walking down an aisle towards him. Reaching a hand down he placed it on her round belly, filled with a life created by the both of them. She smiled at him. "I love you."_

Embry had backed up at once, knowing right away what was going on. He had been in the same room with Jared when he imprinted on Kim and that was not something he wanted to relive. The need to make an imprint theirs was overwhelming, and until it calmed, it was better to leave some distance between yourself and the imprinted couple. Pulling at Quil's sleeve, he hoped that his friend would take the hint and back off. Oblivious to what was happening; Quil laughed and threw an arm around Bella making some lame joke as he did.

At once Embry pushed Quil out of the way. "Run! We need to get Sam." He shouted to Quil as they both took off towards Sam's.

Bella looked over at Jacob, who looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded.

"What the hell happened?"

Silence.

She reached out to grab his forearm, in what she hoped was a comforting touch only to have him recoil from her touch.

"Don't –"

He said this almost as he was warning her. Not knowing why he was acting this way, Bella went against her better judgment and grabbed his arm, trying to look into his eyes, which was proving difficult at the moment since his head was bowed down.

There was an immediate attraction known, even just with that touch. Looking back at him, he had raised his eyes so they were level with hers.

"Whoa…your eyes are gold."

Once again, against better judgment she reached up and pushed his hair behind his ear. The labored breathing Jacob was doing earlier only got worse as she left her hand on his face. Moving her thumb she caressed his cheek.

"What am I feeling…"

Considering that she was touching him and not freaking out Jacob felt an intense desire to claim her. So he did.

Pushing her back into the house he closed the front door and pressed her against it. He moved his nose across her neck, licking and biting her as he went. He made sure not to leave an inch of skin uncovered as he continued his assault on her neck. Moving his nose into her hair he sniffed her there deeply as he ran his hands up and down her arms in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Taking a deep breath he smelled her…vanilla shampoo, mint..from her toothpaste he guessed, fear, and arousal…

At once he growled low in his throat, picked her up by her knees and pushed her back against the door. He ground his arousal into her, showing her how much she affected him. He heard her gasp in surprise. The friction between their clothes was almost too much for him but he needed this…his beast needed this…and even though she wouldn't admit it...not yet, not this soon…she needed it too.

_Please don't tell me to stop; I won't be able to…_

He felt her hot breath in his ear as he continued his assault on her body. His hands continued to roam over her as he continued to push himself against her. He could vaguely hear the soft growls and groans he was making.

_Close..._

She pulled him closer with her legs. Her back arched her into him as she came with a loud moan. Her body went limp in his hands. Almost simultaneously Jacob found himself getting his own release, as he neared he leaned over her and bit into her shoulder.

-Embry and Quil-

Embry had filled Quil and Sam in as they met up with him halfway between Forks and LaPush. Thankfully, Sam was on patrols so it was easier to fill him in when they were phased.

Quil – _You don't think he would hurt her do you?_

An image of Emily's scarred face flashed through Sam's mind. They all saw it.

Before they left the covering of the forest, they phased back and pulled their shorts back on not wanting to be seen walking around without any clothing on.

Knocking on the door, they waited for a response.

"Come in," Bella answered, very quietly.

"That's Bella!" Quil sounded too excited for his own good.

Sam grunted, "Of course it's Bella! What did you think he was going to do, eat her?"

One look at Quil and he regretted his choice of words.

"You know what I meant."

Pushing open the door Sam took in the scene before him. Bella was sitting on the couch while Jacob was lying on the couch with her, his head in her lap. He was way too big for the couch. One of his legs was hanging over the couch and the other bent out on the floor. Soft snores were coming from him as he slept. The room smelled like sex…

Looking over at Bella, Sam pointed at Jake.

"Oh…well…"

"Are you hurt?'

"No…"

"Did he do anything you didn't want?"

Bella's face resembled a tomato at this point.

"No."

"Ok then." He turned back to Quil and Embry. "Paul's finishing patrols for me today. Quil you continue your patrols for tonight. The rest of us will split up Jake's patrols for the rest of the weekend. Any questions?"

The boys took off through the door and Sam made to leave as Bella called out to him.

"Hey! You…guy…"

"Sam."

"Sam. What about your Jacob?"

He chuckled as he shut the door behind him, "Oh now that's where you're wrong. He's **your** Jacob now."

With that last sentence she was alone with a huge sleeping man.

Oh.

Brown eyes looked up at her from her lap.

Well, cross out sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters or anything in my story that may have come from the books or movies.

**Author's Note**: Even if one person likes my story, then it's worth it to me to write. I want my story to come out different and not be exactly the same as everyone else's or of course, Stephanie Meyers. No one has done this so far, but I'm not really looking for criticism. I like to write. It's a great way for me to vent. If you enjoy the story then that's great. If you have any questions, please ask and I will try to answer in the best way I know how.

First, I am going to upload new chapters on either Thursday or Friday and to Jana, my guest reviewer. No, at this point they have not slept together. I feel like with a lot of imprinting stories, the urgency is there then they sleep together right away. I feel like Bella should be accepting of the imprint, but at the same time not rush into anything. He did bite her, I think Ch. 2 will be better at explaining the significance. In this story, I'm going to take the marking and imprinting thing a different way. I hope you enjoy it.

Previously:

_The boys took off through the door and Sam made to leave as Bella called out to him. _

"_Hey! You…guy…"_

"_Sam."_

"_Sam. What about your Jacob?"_

_He chuckled as he shut the door behind him, "Oh now that's where you're wrong. He's __**your**__ Jacob now."_

_With that last sentence she was alone with a huge sleeping man._

_Oh._

_Brown eyes looked up at her from her lap. _

_Well, cross out sleeping._

CHAPTER TWO

**Jacob POV**

I moved from my position on Bella's lap. Taking deep breaths I moved from my position and sat down next to her. Looking over at her, I noticed how flushed her cheeks were and her eyes were anywhere but me. Realizing I basically came over and molested this girl in her home, I moved from my position in the middle of the couch to end of it.

"I'm Jake."

She looked at me now.

"Bella."

"Bella, I remember. We played together when we were kids."

"Yeah we did…of course, nothing like what just happened."

I almost chocked as embarrassment washed over me. The wolf in me was very pleased though. So far she wasn't freaking out…this was a good sign.

"About that…"

Bella went to stand up, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

_What the hell was she doing?_

I watched as she went over to the fridge. The urge to follow her into the kitchen was overwhelming but I held back, not wanting to frighten her more than I already had. My wolf made sure we kept our eyes on her as she went into the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of Snapple's.

"Snapple ok?"

_No, Snapple is not ok. Do I look like I drink Snapple? How about a beer or –_

"Sure."

_Snapple it is._

Handing me a drink Bella sat down in Charlie's chair and attempted to move it so it was facing the couch. As I watched her bent over, each hand on an arm of the chair as she struggled to move the chair a little bit I tried not to watch her ass waiving around as she did this. I tilted my head slightly and knew exactly what the wolf was thinking..._perfect to mount her from be-_

"Let me help you with that."

Once the chair was in place, Bella plopped down in it and opened her drink. She looked over at me and I realized that I had been pulling small pieces of label off in my hands.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

I nodded, trying to give her my best reassuring smile.

"Ok, that's good. So, do you mind telling me what the hell just happened between us?"

Sighing I put my head in my hands and took a few breaths. I could feel the cool cap against my forehead from the head of the Snapple bottle. Holding up my hand in what I hoped was a good 'just a minute' gesture, I reached over to Charlie's coffee table and picked up the home phone sitting there. I waited as the phone rang until he heard Sam's voice on the other line.

"**Hello**."

"Sam. It's Jake."

"**I've got your patrols covered for the weekend. I'll continue with Alpha responsibilities while you get this all sorted out. Is there anything else you need?**"

"…no."

"**Jake. I'm only going to say this once. If she hasn't freaked out by now then you have a good chance at her taking all of this very well. Who knows, maybe she's good with the weird. I'll take care of things for the weekend, you talk to her. I'm sure she's got questions, answer them**."

He heard the line go dead and knew that Sam hung up.

"So unless you just happen to be the molester of Forks then I would like some answers. The way my dad goes on about you I really doubt that you are."

Once again, my hands cradled my forehead as I groaned. "Charlie. I forgot about Charlie."

Once again an uncomfortable silence settled over us.

I started to speak, "Bella. I'm going to tell you a story. All of this…weirdness will make more sense to you once I do. I'm going to tell you right now that not many people know this story. I will also tell you right now that Charlie is one of the people that does know this story. I'll try to answer any questions you have during but I just want to ask one thing of you. Will you please let me finish before you make any judgment?"

"So you are the Forks molester."

Snapping my head up from its position between my hands, I looked up at Bella to see that she was smiling at me. I managed a grin of my own as I smiled back at her, "I am not the Forks molester."

Even though she was joking, I could see her visibly relax.

Taking a deep breath, I explained to her about the Quileute and the legends surrounding them. I told her of the pack and their dual nature. I tried my best to explain about the pack and how they were protectors. Finally, I came to the part about the cold ones. Vampires I told her. I tried to answer her questions as much as possible and hoped that would help her take all this in.

'Does phasing hurt?'

'Have you ever met a vampire?'

'Have you ever killed someone…you know, besides a 'cold one'?'

Finally, after hours of explaining their legends to her and answering all of the questions she had asked, 'we' got to imprinting. My wolf's ears definitely perked up in my head for this conversation. I explained to her the bond a wolf shares with his imprint. Taking caution in this part, I explained to her that she in fact, was our imprint and it was destined for us to be together. Me, her, and my big furry beast who sometimes took on a mind of his own.

"Destined?"

"The Gods chose you for me. That's how it was meant to be. You are mine. I am yours."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Well, I guess it's good that you're hot then."

The swig I just took out of his Snapple ended up all over the floor. At once Bella jumped up and grabbed a rag out of the hall closet and went to go clean up the mess. Having the decency to look embarrassed, I grabbed the rag from her and cleaned the mess I made. Good thing the floors weren't carpet…

"I was joking. I do that…in uncomfortable situations."

After I finished cleaning up the mess I made, I grabbed her hand. Pulling her along with me I led her into Charlie's downstairs bathroom. Pulling her in front of me, I stood behind her as we looked into the mirror.

"What are you –"

"Trust me," I whispered into her ear as I pushed her hair to one side of her neck, exposing the spot where I bit her. I kissed her there, before gently moving her head to an angle to she could see the spot where the mark had taken place. At the sight of it, I couldn't help the possessive growl that rose from my throat.

"Is that a -"

Grabbing her hair from me, I watched as she crawled up onto the sink to get a better view of her neck.

"Is that a wolf."

Sure enough, there was a scar on her neck about the size of a dime. If you looked close enough, you could see that the scar resembled a wolf's head. A russet wolf's head. Fingering the scar, she ran her hand over it.

"It's so tiny. Like a little tattoo."

Once again, taking her hand we walked back over the living room where I reluctantly severed contact with her as I sat back down on the couch. To my complete surprise, she sat down next to us. To say that my wolf was happy about his development was an understatement.

"Can it be broken…imprinting?"

I was very reluctant to answer this question.

"Jacob?"

Sighing, I explained to her, "It has only happened once before, where an imprint has been broken. There was another time when a member of the pack tried to break it, but the situation changed and he decided it wasn't necessary anymore."

"What happened?"

"Sam."

Picking up her hand, I held it between mine as I spoke.

"I started phasing months ago. Sam though, he started about a year ago. At the time, he was dating a girl from the tribe, her name was Leah. They were amazing together. They were engaged. Once Sam phased though, a prophecy was made by a member of the council. A prophecy talking of an upcoming threat that would require a much larger pack than normal. You've met Sam, Embry, Quil and of course, there's me. You still have to meet Jared, Paul, and of course Seth, who is our newest members. Currently, that's everyone but unfortunately, there may be more forced to live this life."

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Bella squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, I assumed to let me know she was still listening.

"Leah was supposed to phase. It was all very shocking to the rest of us as there has never been a woman in the pack before. You can imagine how much of a shock this was to her too. First she has to deal with a fiancé turning into a huge wolf, but she also had the impending threat that would be her life too. Then, as if things weren't damaged enough for the lives of our pack, Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin."

At this, Bella frowned. I continued, wanting to get through the rest of the story...this was not an easy topic for any of us.

"I know. Both Sam and Leah were heartbroken. If either an imprint or the man doesn't accept the imprint, then it will break. Eventually. Of course, the process of this happening is very painful. Sam almost died. By the time Leah found out what he was trying to do, he was two-weeks into the process."

"Two weeks?"

Looking at Bella, I smiled before answering her question, "To break an imprint it takes about a month. You have to seclude yourself from everyone, especially your imprint, from the start of one full moon to the end of the next one."

"Oh."

"The process itself is very painful. You see, once a wolf sees his imprint. His soul is bound to hers in the most intimate of ways. To break this bond, is to damage and separate the soul itself."

I looked back to Bella, who looked like she was trying to take this all in. Might as well finish…

"When Leah found out what Sam was doing, she stopped him. Leah has always wanted to travel and live her life, she never wanted to be bound to the reservation. She let Sam go and allowed him to be with his imprint. It was very painful, for both of them. Leah knew though, in order to bypass phasing and live a normal life she had to leave. So now Sam is with Emily and Leah is backpacking through Europe."

"That's horrible. What did Emily think about all of this?"

Letting go of her hand I went to stand up. Picking up the empty bottles I placed them on the kitchen counter then leaned against it, "You felt the imprint right. Well, that's how Emily felt. She distanced herself from Sam up until he showed up at her doorstep telling her they could be together. In the end, it worked out." As an afterthought, he added, "You'll like Emily, she's a very nice girl."

Moving over to the kitchen where Jacob was standing, Bella picked up my hands in her own. She pressed her palms against mine and looked up at me.

"I like you Jacob. I think a lot more than I should for only knowing you for a few hours –"

"We played together as children."

"I mean this Jake. I just met this Jake. You're hot. You're sweet. And if you 'attack' me like you did earlier I might not be able to walk away."

My heart fell and I could feel the wolf raging inside me. I took a couple of deep breathes, hoping that would calm me.

"You said a month right?"

I nodded.

"Let's try this. Dating. Hanging out. A month isn't very long to figure out if you want to spend your life with someone, but I'll try. For us."

At once, Jacob's wolf perked up. I knew if I was phased my tail would have been wagging.

"You'll try. Really?"

She nodded.

Removing my hands from hers, I picked her up around the waist and spun her around. Not really even thinking about what I was doing, I threw her up about a foot, caught her, and planted a kiss on her lips.

At once, her arms circled me and her hands held onto my shoulders as she responded to the kiss. The urgency was almost more than we could handle...the wolf inside me definitely wanted to make a claim. I moved my hands to her backside and helped her grind against me. She moved her mouth from mine and gasped.

"Wow that was intense."

Smirking, I continued to lick and suck at her neck, making sure to go over our mark as we sat on the couch. I sat down, making sure she was comfortable. It seemed to work best when she straddled me.

She chose at this moment to speak, "So what happens to 'your mark' if this doesn't work."

I couldn't help but growl. Loud.

Bella leaned back away from us. My wolf was definitely not happy about the distance of even a few inches. The fact that she was still straddling us didn't go unnoticed to him. She moved forward again, trying to keep her balance. Her movement rocked her against my now rock hard arousal. Grabbing her hips, I more forcefully pushed her against me. I closed my eyes, reciting the alphabet in my head. She continued for a minute before stopping.

"Jacob?"

I growled again.

_Fuck. Stop doing that!_

Opening one eye, I looked at her. I knew my wolf was very close to the surface. I continued to rub her hips and pushed against her. Closing my eyes again, in a hoarse voice I managed to choke out, "Ride me."

"What?"

"No sex. Not yet. You're driving me crazy though. I need this. So do you. Ride me."

Bella had the decency to look a little bit embarrassed.

"If you say no. We will stop. You will get off of me and we will find something else to do to calm my wolf. If you're ok with this –"

At that moment, she chose to adjust her position and press herself against me. Her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks. I could smell her. It overwhelmed my senses. My erection pressed against her through her jeans and the friction was amazing. As she ground against me, she rubbed her hands over me chest and kissed me.

I could feel himself getting close. Opening my eyes, I looked at her. She was beautiful. He could see a layer of sweat forming on her body and her head was leaned back. Her lips slightly parted.

_Hold it together._

"Your eyes are yellow."

Grabbing her hips, I held them against mine, holding her there as I rocked up into her with my jean clad erection, I saw her mouth open and heard a moan fall from her lips as she came apart in my arms. At the sight of her, I ground her down against me a couple more time as I followed soon after.

We sat there like that for a long time.

Finally, I chuckled as he kissed her on the lips and picked her up from my lap.

"I'm going to take a shower down here, you should take one upstairs. After that, we'll get something to eat. Does that sound ok?"

She nodded.

I could feel her eyes on me as I went into the bathroom and shut the door. Turning on the shower I leaned against the wall as I waited for the water to warm up.

Smiling to myself, I recalled her earlier comment.

Stripping off my clothes as I stepped into the shower, I thought about my new nickname.

'The Forks Molester'

Only for you Bella.

A/N

Once again, new chapters coming either Thursday or Friday. Thanks for your support.

Also! I love Leah…she is going to have more a part in this but I was hoping for a way to make her out to be a strong woman. Not broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters or anything in my story that may have come from the books or movies.

**Author's Note**: Even if one person likes my story, then it's worth it to me to write. I want my story to come out different and not be exactly the same as everyone else's or of course, Stephanie Meyers. No one has done this so far, but I'm not really looking for criticism. I like to write. It's a great way for me to vent. If you enjoy the story then that's great. If you have any questions, please ask and I will try to answer in the best way I know how.

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and let me know what they have thought of the story. As I'm uploading this story I am in the process of writing another one. I just finished college and got a job in my field. (Yay!) So once again, thanks for your continued support.

Someone had written a review, something about how they hoped Bella wasn't lame…something like this. In this story, it's about Bella's journey also. I don't want her timid at all…but this is her story too. How she grows and becomes an Alpha mate. For that to happen, I don't want her to be meek or broken (aka. New Moon Bella) but she does have to have room to grow and flourish.

Previously:

_He could feel her eyes on him as he went into the bathroom and shut the door. Turning on the shower he leaned against the wall as he waited for the water to warm up._

_Smiling to himself, he recalled her earlier comment._

_As he stripped off his clothes he thought about his new nickname._

'_The Forks Molester'_

_Only for you Bella. _

CHAPTER THREE

**Bella POV**

Her gaze shifted from the sandwich on her plate to the man in front of her. She watched as Jake took another massive bite of the hamburger he had ordered. She took a chance to study him while he was devouring his food. The muscles in his arms bulged as he held his hamburger in both of his hands, continuing to eat. His skin was beautiful, dark and flawless. Without thinking about it, she reached up to touch the mark on her neck. The dark of his eyes suddenly met hers as he stared at her with worried eyes.

"You ok," he asked as put the remainder of his hamburger on his plate.

She nodded.

Reaching over across the booth they sat in, he took her hand in his and gently squeezed, giving her a dazzling smile as he did so.

"I know all of this is very weird and sudden." He took a deep breath. "The last thing I want to do is force you to be with me. If you don't want to be with me -"

She noticed a pained look in his eyes as he took a moment after saying this. Giving a gentle squeeze to the hand that still rested in hers, she smiled at him.

Taking this as a signal, he continued.

"I know it sounds crazy, this entire wolf magic crap. Hell, if I wasn't actually involved there's no way I would have believed any of this. According to the tribal Gods, we were meant to be together. I don't want you to think that's the only reason I want to be with you though. Even though I already feel this deep connection for you, and I know you do for me, I would like to get to know you and well…you know, date."

She blinked at him, "Date…"

He gestured to the diner around them.

"You know. Date. Like we're doing now."

Nodding, she beamed at him. Of course she wanted to date him. The connection was there. The instant attraction that had her wanting to be near him constantly. Even across the booth, he seemed so far away…

"What about the…."

Jake looked at her.

"The what?"

She could feel her cheeks heat up and felt the blush spread throughout her entire body.

"All the rubbing."

At least he had the decency to look a little embarrassed. Reaching a hand up behind his head he rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin coming across his face.

"The imprint has to do with both parts of me. The man and the wolf. The man has different needs than the wolf though. I want to love you, be with you, date you…The wolf in me though, he's primal. In his mind you are ours. As our mate, he wants to claim you. All the…rubbing has to do with keeping the wolf at bay. I don't want to claim you until you're ready. So it helps. That's why I bit you."

Reaching up, she touched the mark on her neck.

"That's when you gave me this?"

Shaking his head, he explained, "When the imprint happens, the mark happens. No one really has an explanation at this point as to why that happens…the mark just appearing. It's been years since there was another pack in LaPush. Ancient magic. That's the best explanation for it I guess."

"Oh."

"Are you ok with it, the…rubbing?"

_Hell yes!_ Her inner sex goddess decided to chime in.

Having the decency to look a little embarrassed, she looked at the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Yes," she managed to squeak out.

Smirking, Jacob picked up the rest of the hamburger he had put down on the plate and resumed eating.

"Eat your food. After we finish here I would like to take a walk with you. Somewhere a little more private."

Once again flushing, she picked a fry from her plate.

-LaPush Beach-

**Third Person POV**

As the sun set over the beach, a couple holding hands and walking along the waterline could be seen. The man towered at least a foot over the woman. As they got to a more secluded part of the beach, he plopped himself down in the sand and she sat in front of him, making herself comfortable between his legs.

Bella leaned her head back, resting it against his chest. The coolness of the beach nipped at her toes. Jacob's arms encircled her and she was grateful for the warmth.

"Why now?"

Chocolate eyes looked up at his from her position against his chest, her head tilted back and she waited for her answer. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why a pack now? Why did we turn into wolves after all these years?"

She nodded.

"Many years ago, there was a coven of vampires living close by. The Cullens. They call themselves vegetarians. All vampires have to drink blood to survive, it's what they do. These vampires though, they live off of the blood of animals around the area. With the forests and colder climate, it's easier for them to be here and not be recognized for what they are. They have returned in a bigger group."

"Why don't you ask them to leave?"

Sighing, he moved his arms that were wrapped around her so that he had her hands in his. Intertwining her fingers with his, he once again rested his arms at his side, next to hers.

"It's not that simple. Many years ago, when the Cullen's first arrived a treaty was set in place. They've always abided by our rules and in return, we deal with them being close by. It's been this way for years. There are many who know the truth of the stories…the protectors and the cold ones…in LaPush and want them gone. Sam was Alpha before me and now that I'm Alpha I agree with him, as long as they continue to follow the rules of the treaty, then they can stay."

Nodding at everything she said, she once again rested fully on him. Looking at the sunset, it occurred to her that even though she hasn't seen Jacob for years, she felt comfortable, even safe, sitting with him on the beach.

"Do you remember when we used to play together? When we were kids."

She could feel his deep laugh rumble in his chest, the sound of it made her smile.

"I remember. Mud pies. We even created that crappy little box stand and tried to sell them to people. Worms were extra."

The memory made her smile.

Jacob and Bella sat like this for hours. He asked her about her relationship with Charlie. Over the years, he remembered there was always a week during the summer she would come down and spend with Charlie. For the most part, he took this opportunity to spend as much time with his daughter or possible so he really never shared her with anyone else. Jacob smiled at this, Charlie really loved his daughter. She told him of how an internship at the hospital in Forks opened up and she was going to be working with one of the greatest neonatal surgeons in the world. The opportunity came up and she jumped at it, especially since she would get to spend more time with Charlie.

Jacob poked for any detail he could get from her about her life. How school was. Her birthdays. Her friends.

As they sat together, and she talked with him he found himself drawn in to what she was saying, occasionally interrupting her to ask questions.

By the time night fell over the beach, they had been sitting for hours talking and enjoying each other's company.

She stood up from where she was sitting between Jacob's legs, wiping the sand off of her jean clad backside. Turning around, he leaned down for her, "Jump on."

Knowing that he would insist if she didn't, Bella found herself riding piggy back as she clung to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his chest. She leaned her head against his back as he walked back to his car he had parked near the front of the beach.

"Do you think Charlie will be mad…about this? About us? You said he knows about the pack."

Walking, the movement of her bouncing against his back had his almost moaning. How did she feel so damn good? He was grateful for her question, urging his mind to think of more PG-13 things.

"Charlie knows everything. He knows about imprinting too. He knows that an imprint is for life, as long as the imprintee accepts. We've vaguely explained to him the devotion, love, longing…everything that a wolf feels from his other half. Of course, it's hard to imagine what it's like until you experience. He's seen the other imprints though…Sam and Jared. Even though they're feelings run much deeper, to anyone else, they just look like couples very much in love." With this he hooked the arms he had holding up her legs and pushed her further up his back, holding her in place with his hands. "And Charlie loves me. I think this will be a good thing for him."

He could almost feel her smile and she continued to rest her head against him.

As they reached the car, Jacob leaned down and allowed her to gently slide off of his back. The feel of her against him once again had his mind displaying different images.

Bella coated with sweat, her mouth open in a perfect o as she reached cli-

_Shit…_

His mind scrambled back to reality as she realized she was asking him something.

"What…" _Smooth black._

"I asked what was going to happen now. Billy and Charlie are out fishing on the boat for the next few days and I don't start my internship until next week…"

Not even realizing it, he noticed he had been rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. The contact comforted him.

He frowned.

"I didn't mean to assume. I just thought you wanted to spend more time together," Bella looked down at the ground, embarrassed to have asked about them.

A growl rose up in Jacob's throat causing Bella to look at him. Taking the hand that he was holding he walked her back against the car, taking the last couple steps he needed to have her pushed up against it. He kept a hold of her hand, holding it against the car above her head. He leaned his head down, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was quick, but urgent.

Bella took deep breathes. "Wow."

"I know all of this is sudden…and sort of crazy but don't ever doubt that if it was up to me, you would never be out of my site. We would hole ourselves up in a cabin and it would just be the two of us, making love all day, every day."

He was still pressed up against her and she could feel the way his chest rose and he breathed against her. Reaching up she snaked the hand she wasn't holding behind his head and brought his lips back down to hers.

-Charlie's House-

**Jacob POV**

Once they arrived back at Charlie's house, Bella found herself sprawled across the couch, head resting in Jacob's lap as he played with her hair.

I had helped her unload the rest of the things from the U-Haul she rented, at one point asking her how she managed to lift a storage container full of medical books on to the truck herself (to which she explained to him how she created a makeshift ramp from her apartment into the truck). Once everything was put up into her bedroom, I suggested we watch a movie.

Looking from the television, I smiled down at Bella who was watching Rocky with interest.

_Touch her._

He tsk'd his brain.

As the ending credits rolled I reached for the remote and shut off the TV, stretching my arms and yawning as I did.

She must have felt me shift, because she looked up at me with interest from her position on my lap. I once again reached a hand down and twirled a piece of her hair around my finger.

"Is it always this intense. The imprint?"

Nodding, I warmly smiled down at her.

"I feel a pull to be with you. I know you feel it towards me too. It's very…intense is the right word. Until the imprint settles, it's going to be hard to be away from each other. That's why I think I should stay here…at least until Charlie and dad come back from their trip. Like I said, I don't want to jump into bed with you right away –"

She gave me a look.

"Ok, I do. I want to and my wolf **really** wants to. I think that we should wait though, get to know each other a little better. As much as we both want to, I know that's what you want to. Believe me though honey, I want you. I want you bad."

Reaching up, she ran a hand across my jawline. Her fingers danced over my chin, moving to rest against my cheek. Her touches were amazing, giving me a pleasant shudder that ran through my body.

"Will you tell me about the broken imprint?"

I frowned, knowing she was going to ask me about this sooner than later...no time like the present.

"It wasn't too long after I phased. Soon after me, Embry and Quil phased. Up until that point Sam was the only one that had imprinted. Everything that had happened with Leah had already passed. The pack was in peace. Then…Emily's niece came to visit. Claire. She was four."

"Four!" The shock was very evident in her statement.

I continued my ministrations on her hair, "It wasn't like that. An imprint is what you want it to be. Quil would have been the best babysitter anyone could have ever wished for. If when she got to be older…a lot older, if what she wanted was a lover in him that's what he would have been. Until then though, those thoughts weren't even on his mind. Protect. Love. Care. Those are the things that we felt from him through the pack mind. Once the imprint happened, the mark appeared on Claire's neck. Harmless, but her parent's freaked. "

Sighing deeply, I continued.

"They took her away. Didn't say where. It just happened one day and they were gone. Quil didn't eat, sleep…he got very sick, which isn't exactly easy for us wolves. Months. He disappeared for a while, later he told us he searched for her but to no avail. It was a long time before he was ok again. Even now though, through pack mind we can see how much he still hurts from him. His soul will never be complete. He can find someone but he won't ever feel 'whole' again."

The story brought up hard feelings with me and especially with my wolf. Bella seemed to know at once what was wrong. I was afraid. My wolf was afraid. We were afraid that she wouldn't accept the imprint, that I would be forced to endure the same thing Quil did.

Sitting up from her position on the couch, she sad astride my lap, pulling my head towards hers as she kissed me. She tried to pour as much love and passion into the kiss as possible, her tongue seeking mine. Our mouths collided in a frenzy as we kissed, we needed to feel each other. She felt me grow hard beneath her and moved her mouth from mine, kissing along my jaw line.

"I won't leave you. Ever" She whispered this into my ear, pushing my hair back behind it.

I stood up, Bella still in my lap. She 'eeped' as I adjusted her a little bit so I was carrying her bridal style. It would be easier to carry her this way.

"Where are we going?"

"Bed," was my curt reply. I needed to feel her close to me and we were both tired.

She yawned as I carried her up the stairs. Pulling back the covers on her bed, I put her into it. Her eyes drifted close as she watched me pull my shirt off of my body. At once her heart race increased and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my features. I knew I was good to look at, the fact that she thought so too was only a perk.

_Mine_.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was crawling into bed beside her, cradling her against me. I held her as we both drifted off into the nether realms.

A/N Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters or anything in my story that may have come from the books or movies.

**Author's Note**: Even if one person likes my story, then it's worth it to me to write. I want my story to come out different and not be exactly the same as everyone else's or of course, Stephanie Meyers. No one has done this so far, but I'm not really looking for criticism. I like to write. It's a great way for me to vent. If you enjoy the story then that's great. If you have any questions, please ask and I will try to answer in the best way I know how.

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and let me know what they have thought of the story. As I'm uploading this story I am in the process of writing another one. I just finished college and got a job in my field. (Yay!) So once again, thanks for your continued support.

I would like to get this out of the way now…this story is going to contain mature themes. I know for the most part, most people don't really bother with the 'don't read this or go there unless you are this age' but I want to make sure to get it out there. Therefore, if you are not old enough to read this story, please don't.

Previously:

_"I won't leave you. Ever" She whispered this into my ear, pushing my hair back behind it._

_I stood up, Bella still in my lap. She 'eeped' as I adjusted her a little bit so I was carrying her bridal style. It would be easier to carry her this way._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Bed," was my curt reply. I needed to feel her close to me and we were both tired._

_She yawned as I carried her up the stairs. Pulling back the covers on her bed, I put her into it. Her eyes drifted close as she watched me pull my shirt off of my body. At once her heart race increased and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my features. I knew I was good to look at, the fact that she thought so too was only a perk._

_Mine._

_The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was crawling into bed beside her, cradling her against me. I held as we both drifted off into the nether realms._

CHAPTER FOUR

**Jacob POV**

I watched my mate as she tossed a frying pan on the stove. Her dark hair was piled loosely on top of her head, she didn't have a stitch of makeup on, and she was only wearing a tank top, sweat pants, and fuzzy pink slippers. She was beautiful. A sappy smile spread across my face as I watched her. Her head whipped around to look at me. She took a few steps towards me and waved the spatula she was holding in my face.

"No. You do not get to smile at me. You are still in trouble."

My inner wolf's tail tucked between its legs at that moment.

"…sorry…"

_You're not sorry at all. _

I glared at my inner wolf. It was his damn fault we were in this mess in the first place.

"Bella…" I couldn't help but whine as she turned back to making breakfast.

_Whining now…really?_

As I walked over to where she was, I carefully rested head on her shoulder, tucking myself in behind her. She let out a deep sigh and I took that as an ok sign to continue. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her along the left side of her neck…where my mark was.

"Am I forgiven," I asked in the best 'I'm sorry' voice I could muster.

With a deep sigh, I felt her body relax and she leaned against me. "For now." Turning back to the eggs in the frying pan she used the spatula to flip them, before turning back to me. "Go take a shower, breakfast will be ready soon."

-Later That Same Day-

"You know, you're going to have to get something else eventually."

He looked down at her from her position on his lap. They had been watching Sliding Doors, a movie Bella had begged him to watch with her…ok, maybe she didn't really have to beg. Instead of paying attention, he had been playing with her hair as she lay in his lap.

"Something else?" he asked. Apparently his brain was on a Bella high.

Rolling her eyes at him, she started again, "You've been wearing the same clothes since you got here yesterday. We still have a couple of days until our dads get back and unless you want to walk around naked the whole time then we should go get a few things for you."

Shrugging, he settled back against the couch. "Ok."

"Ok…as in ok we'll go get clothes?"

"Ok…as in I'll just walk around naked for the next couple days."

_Oh, I wonder what color red that is. _

Jacob couldn't help but smile to himself as he looked down at the now stuttering girl on his lap. Her arousal hit his nostrils like a ton of bricks and he couldn't help the possessive growl that make its way up through his chest. His mate, his imprint, the woman who he was going to spend the rest of his life with was aroused and laying across his lap. Giving her a dark smile, he sat up, picked her up, and proceeded to pin her underneath him. She would have to be an idiot not to know the way she affected him. Luckily, she wasn't.

He moved his face down, burying it into her hair and taking a deep breath. The hand resting against her side moved to her shirt. He slipped his hand underneath the tank top and grabbed her breast, tweaking a nipple in his hand. At the same time, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, pulling her in for a breath taking kiss.

Breaking the kiss, I looked at her with a predatory grin.

"I am so glad you're ok with the 'rubbing'"

-Later—

We managed to make it out the door after a couple of hours. My car drove along the road easy as we headed to my house. I had managed to cover Bella with our scent and the wolf was ecstatic about it. Not that I was complaining either. Although, with all this build up by the time we did have sex-

"I have questions."

My visions of our soon to be epic sex marathon halted in my head as I looked over at Bella, who was holding her hands together in her lap. The jeans and t-shirt she had changed into were…hot. There were no other words. I had tried to convince her to change into a dress but she protested, saying something about how it wasn't good to wear dresses when you were as 'clumsy' and 'accident prone' as she was. I didn't argue with that…there was no way someone else would be seeing my Bella's pant-

"**Jacob**."

Realizing I had spaced out again, I pulled my eyes back to Bella, giving her what I hoped was an apologetic smile.

"I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes."

I had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry Bella. What did you want to know?" Reaching over, I took one of her hands hoping that would make her more comfortable.

"Sometimes you talk about yourself as if you are two different people."

Sighing, I tried my best to explain this to her. "The wolf and I, we are two different beings. At the same time, we are the same. When I get…messages from the wolf side of me, it's mostly instinctual. Like I said before Bella…the wolf isn't as complicated as most would like to make him out to be. Sleep, eat, protect, attack, mate, breed…I'm always the same person, but depending on the situation I may be more wolf than others. Fuck…I guess this shit is complicated, is this making sense to you?"

She nodded, once again looking down at her lap.

"When I saw you. When the imprint happened that was mostly the wolf, instinct. As a man, I would never have attacked you like that."

Thankfully, she seemed to try to understand what I was saying, "I think I get it." There was a brief moment of silence before we spoke again. "Breed?"

"Eventually. Right now, both of us are perfectly happy just having you…the fact that you are ours."

I gave her hand a squeeze.

As we drove up the Res, Bella continued to ask me questions and I continued to answer in the best way I knew how. She asked me about what I did for a living. I explained to her about Sam's construction company and how it was easier for all of the pack to be involved with that so that we had flexible hours. I also told her about my passion for cars. Between the two of those, I made a decent enough amount of cash to be comfortable.

Bella asked about the other guys, I told her with the exception of Seth we were all in our early twenty's. Sam being the oldest at 23 and Seth being the youngest at 19. Most of the guys were 20, the same age as me. It didn't really matter though, not when we all looked like massive MMA fighters and no one believed we were as old as we said we were.

I had just finished giving her the rundown of the pack when we pulled up to the house.

Putting the car into park, I turned it off and opened the door for her while she was undoing her seatbelt.

As she got out of my car, I noticed her doing a once over to the house. Using the money I had made from my job, I had convinced dad to let me do some renovations on the house. It seemed a shame to waste all the land my dad had, so I had refurbished what was already there and added on to it. Nothing special, a couple of rooms and I expanded the living room. With it being hard for dad to get around, we added a second bathroom with a sit in tub for him. I looked over the house and smiled. The roof had been redone and there was tarp around the house, along with buckets of paint.

"It looks so different."

Ceasing my inspection of the property, I looked at Bella and smiled at her. "With me working it only seemed right to fix the place up a bit. Do you like it?"

She gave me a smile, "It just looks so different from what I remember."

Taking her inside, I led into the house. We sat down at the kitchen table and I opened the fridge, grabbing us a couple of waters. "I'm surprised you even remember it, last time you were here –"

"It's been years," she almost looked sad as she looked around the place.

Reaching my hand across the table from her, I took her hand in mine.

"I'm going to go grab some clothes and things I need. The remote is on the couch if you want to watch TV while you wait. Maybe afterwards we can do something. Move? Bowling? Food?"

She gave me a look, "All we've been doing is watching movies…bowling sounds good to me."

I laughed and pulled her from her chair into my lap, kissing her along the side of her neck. Her heart race increased and I could smell her arousal. I knew that if she were to look at me right now, my eyes would be rimmed with gold. Putting my hands on her thighs from where she sat on my lap, I pushed her down slightly grinding her against my erection. When I did this she moaned and her heart rate jumped again.

_That's right baby. Feel me._

She turned her head so she could look at me. I didn't want to scare her again with my eyes going all wolf on me so I captured her lips in a heated kiss, pushing her down against me again for good measure.

When we broke the kiss, she was breathy. Looking shyly up at me she uttered words that almost made me mess my pants right then.

"How about we go back to your room and you finish what you started this morning.

I didn't need to be told twice. I picked her up and carried her down the hall to my room. We were a frenzy of lips and hands, kissing and pulling at each other. Using one of my arms to support her fully, I reached down to open the door to my room. Huh I don't remember shutting it…

_Who cares._

After opening the door, I kicked it open the rest of the way with my foot. Taking the last couple strides I plopped down on the bed on my back, bringing Bella with me.

Of course, because my life is just fantastic, that's when all hell broke loose.

A few things happened at once. A very tired and surprised Quil jumped up from underneath the covers of my bed. Oh, and he was naked. I watched as my poor mortified mate scrambled off of me and into the corner of the room, looking like she had just exited the scariest haunted house in the world. _Ah baby_. My wolf screamed at me to punish to Quil and even though the wolf was out to play in a good way a minute ago, now he just wanted to kill.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed," I growled out as I backed Quil against the wall. My voice was unrecognizable, filled with malice at this man who would stop me from being with my mate. The wolf was close to coming out and I could feel it. Taking a couple of deep breathes I managed to calm myself down. My voice was my own again, "Explain."

Pulling a hand up to run through his dark curls, he managed to give me an impish grin. "I don't mind telling you what happened dude…but can I at least put some pants on?"

Looking down, I noticed Quil was still naked. This was definitely not a pleasant site compared to the images I had playing through my head just a couple minutes ago.

"Get dressed. We'll be in the kitchen."

Quil peeked his head around me, waving at Bella. "Hey! Nice to see you again."

I growled at him.

A naked male this close to my mate was not something he should be messing with right now. Quil was one of my best friends, but at times he definitely was not the smartest crayon in the box.

Still in front of Quil so that I was covering his nudity, I looked back at Bella and nodded my head to the door. She understood and scurried through it. Once she was safely out of the room, I moved away from him.

I strode back out into the kitchen, the mood gone. Bella was sitting back down at her seat at the table, drinking her water bottle that had been forgotten. I stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you ok…"

Nodding, she gave me a half-smile. "I'm fine, just really surprised."

The mood was definitely gone for now.

_Shit._

Quil came strolling down the hall a few minutes later. At least he had the decency to look a little embarrassed. Sitting at the chair furthest away from me he started talking.

"So after what happened yesterday, we weren't sure if you were coming home."

"We?"

"Yeah, Embry's asleep in your dad's bed."

Oh boy, this just keeps getting better.

"Anyways, like I said. After you went all 'imprint' on us, we decided to just come back to your place and hang out. At first we thought you might come home and we just wanted details. After a few hours we figured that wasn't happening and neither of us had patrols so we just hung out here and played on your X-Box until you got home."

Reaching my hand up, I pushed my fingers into my temple. Without looking back at Quil I told him, "Double patrols, starting tomorrow."

"Dude!"

"Two weeks…unless you want to continue."

Grumbling, Quil mentioned something about how it was unfair that only he got punished to which I replied 'Embry wasn't naked in my bed!' He got up from his position at the table and walked back down the hall, to wake Embry up I assume.

Looking down I noticed Bella had put her face in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking.

"Honey…"

Once again, rage filled me. My mate was crying. Reaching down I moved her hands from her face only to be met with the most beautiful sound. She was giggling. I looked at her with confusion etched on my face.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't be funny. You guys are wolves…and you're the wolf boss. He was naked in your bed."

Once she finished, she burst into a fit of giggles again.

Smiling down at her, I picked her up from the chair and carried her over to my dad's recliner, where I plopped down with her in my lap.

Nuzzling her, I whispered in her ear, "You tasted so good this morning. Even if I just got to lick you through your panties."

At once, her giggle fit stopped only to be replace by instant arousal.

_See…she liked it._

Giving my inner wolf an eye roll, I remembered this morning. I had woken up with my face buried in Bella's crotch. My tongue rolling over her through her underwear….needless to say, she wasn't very pleased. So much for taking things slow…I just hoped she would let me sleep with her again.

A shout came from my dad's bedroom and I knew Quil must have taken his punishment out on Embry, waking him up 'Quil style'.

My suspicions were confirmed when I very wet Embry came out into the living room, a towel draped over his shoulders. He made a comment about Quil having to clean Billy's sheets since he got water all over them.

Smugly, Quil sat down on the couch next to me and Bella.

"It was worth it."

Without looking up, I muttered loud enough for him to hear, "Three weeks."

"Duuude!"

A/N Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters or anything in my story that may have come from the books or movies.

**Author's Note**: Even if one person likes my story, then it's worth it to me to write. I want my story to come out different and not be exactly the same as everyone else's or of course, Stephanie Meyers. No one has done this so far, but I'm not really looking for criticism. I like to write. It's a great way for me to vent. If you enjoy the story then that's great. If you have any questions, please ask and I will try to answer in the best way I know how.

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and let me know what they have thought of the story. I just bought a house and have been packing; unfortunately my hard drive got packed so I didn't upload last week's chapter. I did find it though and the updates will be back on schedule.

I would like to get this out of the way now…this story is going to contain mature themes. I know for the most part, most people don't really bother with the 'don't read this or go there unless you are this age' but I want to make sure to get it out there. Therefore, if you are not old enough to read this story, please don't.

Previously:

_A shout came from my dad's bedroom and I knew Quil must have taken his punishment out on Embry, waking him up 'Quil style'. _

_My suspicions were confirmed when I very wet Embry came out into the living room, a towel draped over his shoulders. He made a comment about Quil having to clean Billy's sheets since he got water all over them._

_Smugly, Quil sat down on the couch next to me and Bella._

"_It was worth it."_

_Without looking up, I muttered loud enough for him to hear, "Three weeks."_

"_Duuude!"_

CHAPTER FIVE

**Bella POV**

Bella was still sitting with Jacob on the recliner, they were content to be in each other's company. The incident that occurred only a little time ago almost forgotten, except Quil grumbling under his breath now and then about extra patrols. Of course, when this would happen Jacob would shoot him a glare and Quil would quiet down before he got bored again and started complaining.

I looked over to see Embry pushed his long hair out of his eyes, apparently deciding to break the silence.

"Do you guys want to do something? We could always just sit here in complete silence," he shot a look at Quil, "or we could head down to the beach and play disc golf or something?"

Looking up at Jacob from my position on his lap I tried to gauge what he thought about the idea. I was perfectly content to stay where I was but figured it wouldn't hurt to socialize a little bit, especially since it seemed I was going to become a permanent part of this group. "I could use some fresh air." I admitted. As much fun as I had hanging out with Jacob it would be nice to get out for a little while.

Jacob reached down and kissed my forehead, at once what felt like swarm of butterflies released into my belly, he picked me up off of his lap putting me down on the floor. I have to admit that I am not the most graceful person in the world, and I stumbled a little bit. Jacob grinned at me and he walked over to the door picking up the keys to the car as he went.

"Are you coming with us or running?"

It took me a brief moment before I realized he was probably talking about their wolfy counterparts. Ah, running.

Quil had already started to unbutton his pants as he headed for the door. "You should run too Jake. Bella can always ride me." With this comment his waggled his eyebrows and dropped his pants, not before I got in a look at his ass, and ran out the door. I assumed that he had phased because I heard a long howl followed by a sheepish look from Embry. He managed a small smile as he closed the door before heading out with Quil.

I looked over at Jacob, who was once again rubbing his temple with his fingertips. Reaching my arms around him, although his bulking form made me only able to give him a sort of half hug I placed a kiss on his chest over his shirt and walked to the fridge.

"What are you doing? We should get going." Jacob told me.

Opening up the fridge I started grabbing stuff for sandwiches and put everything out on the counter. Grabbing a loaf of bread I opened it up. "They took off before they could eat. They're going to be hungry. I know you are going to be hungry. I'm just going to make a quick lunch for everyone before we head out."

I was received with a beaming smile from Jacob and knew that I had done good. The fact that I cared to enough to make sure that his pack mates were fed was something that apparently touched him. I thought it might, but I found myself more pleased at the actual result in which is produced. It made me ecstatic to have Jacob proud of me.

I had never been a very maternal person. Don't get me wrong, growing up Rene wasn't exactly bringing home blue ribbons for her dinner so that left me to cook a lot. It was either that or going out all the time but I was happy to gain experience in the kitchen. I had to admit, I wasn't half bad. There were definitely meals that I knew brought men to their knees…like my chicken and dumplings or my beef stew. Even with this, I knew I still had a lot to learn and I was happy to do it for my man.

Speaking of my man…I looked over to see Jacob deep in thought. I had just finished making the sandwiches and was putting those, an unopened bag of tortilla chips, and some sodas from the fridge into a cooler I found next to the fridge. Once I finished packing everything up I walked over to him, running my hands through his hair as I pressed myself against him.

"Are you ok?"

He smiled at me and it resulted in more belly butterflies. Would that ever stop? I wondered to myself.

"We need to talk."

That's never good. Suddenly I couldn't help the overflow and fear that I felt. Seeing Jacob's frown, I knew he must have realized how freaked out I was. He pulled me into him, crushing me in an embrace. I felt him push his face into my hair and take a deep breath.

Pulling away from me after what seemed like forever; he reached up and brushed his thumb along my cheek. "I know all this crap is weird. I've told you this. Never doubt me though; when I say that you are mine. We are us now. That is it," Jacob reassured her. He looked at her again with an almost feral grin. "Besides…I was just about to take you back to my room and eat you in the best of ways…you think I wasn't going to let that happen now."

That wasn't a question was it? No, he told me that. I couldn't stop the rush of arousal at his statement.

**Jacob POV**

Bella was wet. I took a deep breath looking down at her. There was no mistaking, my mate was aroused.

The wolf in me threatened to kill me if I didn't do something about it. I could feel him raging inside of me. To him, our mate needed us. She _really_ needed us. To him, if I didn't fulfill my duty as a mate and help her out when she needed us, then I wasn't doing my duty.

I asked her the question with my eyes, and she knew what I wanted. The blush on her face told me that. When she nodded, I thought I was going to lose it right there.

Leaning down, I picked her up. Instantly her legs wrapped themselves around me. Her hips shifted and I could feel her pressed against me. She was so warm there. A growl released itself from my throat as I started walking towards my bedroom. As I got closer towards the door of my room, I couldn't help the annoyed growl that came from me. I must have been more distracted earlier because now, there was no mistaken that Quil had been in my room. The smell unsettled me. My wolf was not going to be ok with this, having our mate in this way when the bed smelled strongly of another male.

Walking back out into the living room, I dropped Bella in front of the recliner before reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to take off her shoes and I kneeled in front of her, pulling off her shoes and pulling her jeans down her legs. I lifted each leg pulling her pants off of them before tossing them to the side.

"Here?"

"Here." I answered her question. I wasn't going to go into details now. My brain was foggy with what I knew was about to happen.

Reaching up I pulled the last garment that stood in my way. Her panties came off easy. I pushed her gently back into the recliner. It rocked slightly as she fell back into it. Putting my hand on the arm of the chair, I managed to halt the movement of it. I picked up each leg and lay each one over the arms of the chair. Grabbing her thighs, I scooted her up so that her ass was on the edge of the chair.

Taking a finger, I caressed her thighs and admired my handiwork. Bella went to move her legs from where I placed them, apparently embarrassed by the display I made of her. I actually growled at her. Initially I was worried that I would have scared her but to my surprise another rush of arousal greeted my nose. It didn't help that I was so close to her. Her smell hit me dead on.

Once again, I placed my hands on her thighs holding her open for me.

_Mine._

I didn't even want to argue to with the wolf. She was mine.

"I've never done this before. I mean… I've had sex. I just haven't done…that…"

Looking up at my mate, I pushed the side of my face against her thigh. A feral grin creeped up on my face again and I was really happy she couldn't see me at that moment. I would definitely ask her later why it was something she hadn't tried before, but right now… Looking her over, I noticed that her folds were wet with her arousal. Bella wasn't bare but she was neat and trimmed. I kept my head against her thigh as I ran my finger over the hair there. It was soft and short. I liked it.

Moving a finger to her folds, I caressed them lightly before pushing my finger into her. I almost came on the spot. Was it possible for someone to be that tight? She said she's had sex right. All coherent thought left my head as the feeling of her vaginal walls clenching around my finger won out.

"Oh…Jake…"

Bella pushed against my hand and I remembered what I was doing. I continued to pump my finger into her. I could feel her hips rising up from the chair to meet me and I pushed the hand that was on her other thigh down, holding her still for me. As I continued this, she opened her eyes to look at me and I took that moment to lower my face to her. Bella squeaked and at once she tried to close her legs around my head, almost shocked that I would try such a thing.

Pulling my finger out of her, I looked her dead in the eye before sticking it into my mouth, licking her juices off of it. That had her attention. Once again, her arousal rolled off her in waves.

Putting my hands on her once again, I pulled her legs apart gently for me as I lowered my head to her and licked her long and slow straight up her center. Her hips bucked into my face as I continued to lick her.

_God, she tastes so fucking good._

No arguments here. I couldn't seem to get enough of her. I pushed my tongue out made it pointy, spearing her with it. This got a good reaction from her as she started moaning and speaking incoherently. I moved one of my hands from her legs and it immediately went to my head. Oh well, not like she could hurt me.

"Please…Jake…."

I smiled into her. Moving my hand to where I was working at her, I pushed a finger into her and continued to lick her. Sucking and gently pulling at her clit. Her hips tried to buck against my face and I kept her down with my other hand. Pushing a second finger into her, I continued to lick and suck at her pleased when her moaning became needier.

She was close. I could feel she was close. Knowing it would push her over the edge, I flicked my tongue along her clit and sucked a little harder, while rapidly pushing my fingers into her tight channel.

Her body shook as her thighs clenched around my head. I slowed my fingers and pulled my mouth away from her as I let her finish riding out her orgasm. I kissed along her thighs, licking away the evidence of her orgasm. Moving up, I went to hug her not wanting to get her juices and my saliva all over her, but Bella had other ideas as she pulled me in for a kiss. It was definitely a messy kiss, but erotic as fuck.

As she pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around me hugging me. It didn't escape me that Bella was not wearing any pants. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me.

"Thank you. That was…omg…I didn't know that could feel that way. It was amazing."

Her ramblings made me feel good. It was a great feeling being able to do something like that for your mate. I kissed her again, a quick kiss this time and told her to go take a shower. She didn't question why which made me glad. I didn't want to have to remind her that we were meeting up with Quil and Embry, who would be able to smell what we had done. I really wouldn't have put it past Quil to make some pervy comment and make Bella feel uncomfortable.

Getting up, I walked over to the kitchen sink to wash my face off. I replaced the sodas Bella had packed with some colder ones from the fridge and packed a blanket in the bag also. There was a sweater in the trunk she could use if it got cold.

Sighing, I sat down and listened to the shower run. There were some things I wanted to talk to Bella about earlier….before the distraction. I made a mental checklist in my head.

1. Tell Bella about pack mind…That one was not going to be fun, I really hoped she still let everything we were doing continue. Once I had a taste, literally, for Bella I didn't think I'd be able to let that go…

2. Tell Bella about imprint ceremony…I had already explained the mark to her. She was ok with all this other magical crap we had to deal with. Turning into huge ass wolves, fighting vampires…hopefully she would be ok with this too. Usually, new imprints would jump right into this. With Bella though, she wanted to use the time we had to get to know each other, which was fine with me. I still needed to let her know about the ceremony though and what it entailed…

3. Tell Bella…

My thoughts were interrupted as Bella walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her shirt and a towel around her waist. She went over the recliner and picked up her panties and bottoms, sliding them under the towel she had wrapped around her waist.

"Ready to go?"

Picking up the bag with everything in it, I walked with her back out the car. The last thing I was thinking escaped my mind. I frowned to myself as I closed the door after Bella slid into the passenger seat. Going around the driver's side, I got in with the final thought that I would remember it later.

Bella placed her hand on mine as we headed for the beach.

A/N Thanks for reading. New chapter on this upcoming Friday.


End file.
